


The Life and Times of "The Nerd Squad"

by Birdytrash



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Sex Jokes, Swearing, but that's okay, everyone is the same age, personalities will probably be butchered, probably, tagging as I write, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdytrash/pseuds/Birdytrash
Summary: [The current title is a beta title, atleast hopefully.]21 different high school students decide to start a group chat to communicate easier with everyone together outside of school. This is the chat log of their chat.





	The Life and Times of "The Nerd Squad"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to a book filled with sins. First of all, yes, I'm using the viz names. And Green's the male and Blue's the female. See ya at the end of the chapter, I guess?

_Pesky Girl renamed the chat "c00lest chat"_

_Pesky Girl added FireRed, Greenie, and Yello_

Pesky Girl: welcome to the coolest chat!!!

Greenie: no

Pesky Girl: yes

Greenie: fine

Yello: you 2 are so cute! :o

Greenie: thanks

Pesky Girl: thx

Greenie: ily

FireRed: 10/10 best soap opera ever

Pesky Girl: thx

FireRed: yw

Greenie: DON'T TOUCH MY gIrLfrIeND

FireRed: sorry daddy

Greenie: it's all good son

Pesky Girl: such sexual tension. this is a nice chat.

Yello: agreed :)

FireRed: I need my son rn can i please add gold

Pesky Girl: add silver and crystal too!

Greenie: no gold no gold no gold no gold

Yello: ADD

Greenie: NO NO NO NO NO

_FireRed added g0lden b0i, Cris, and Silver._

Cris: Hey!

Silver: no

g0lden b0i: whats poppin bitches

FireRed: no son don't give a bad example to the child

Yello: i'm literally your age

FireRed: but you're so innocent

Yello: fuck

FireRed: K FGBLRTKER[MWT4BHYT

Pesky Girl: gasp

g0lden b0i: noodles

Cris: gold wtf

Silver: stop draining my phone

Silver: bye motherfuckers

g0lden b0i: bye bb

Cris: SCREECH

_Silver is now offline_

Pesky Girl: bye silvy!

Greenie: bye

FireRed: bye

Yello: guys he left like right after Crystal posted

Greenie: o h fuck

Yello: im going to bed, night~

Cris: same, it's almost 11.

FireRed: ily :)

Pesky Girl: night :)

Greenie: get outta here

g0lden b0i: ILY CRIS

Cris: bye guys. And ilyt?

Yello: Bye

_Yello and Cris are now offline_

Greenie: everyone is dropping like flies

FireRed: wow

g0lden b0i: i'm tired so if i say things that don't make sense that's why

FireRed: go to bed son

g0lden b0i: n0

FireRed: yes

g0lden b0i: n0

FireRed: yes

g0lden b0i: fine bye bitches

Pesky Girl: bye

Greenie: bye

_g0lden b0i is now offline_

FireRed: gn son

FireRed: wow everyone is dead

Greenie: tomorrow school will be dead

Pesky Girl: why?

Greenie: almost everyone i've talked to is sick

Greenie: sapphire, pearl, black, white, y, and maybe moon and sun? i've been told a few more people in our grade are sick too.

FireRed: wtf

Pesky Girl: all with the same thing?

Greenie: pretty sure. some nasty stomach virus or something. idk in full

FireRed: fuck

Pesky Girl: atleast we won't start that huge group project in Science yet.

Greenie: that's true.

Greenie: group work makes me suffer

FireRed: because you hate people?

Greenie: no because y is constantly screaming at me for not putting her in my group or separating her from x because she needs to yell at him to do his part of the project

FireRed: oh rip you

Pesky Girl: ok guys it's literally almost 11:30 pm im out

FireRed: bye

Greenie: ily

Pesky Girl: ily

FireRed: wow rip everyone

Greenie: should we go to bed now? or go until midnight

FireRed: yes very good daddy

Greenie: mk

FireRed: so um

Greenie: i would go ahead and add some people but everyone i know is asleep probably

FireRed: wow rip

FireRed: aight im gonna sleep bye

Greenie: same see you at school

_FireRed and Greenie are offline_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry that it might have been a bit short. I'm really enjoying writing this work, so expect a new chapter decently soon. 
> 
> ~ Carmen/Bird


End file.
